


Six Thirty

by tapewormprincess



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Kenny McCormick, Car Sex, Dom/sub, FWB, Fingering, M/M, Oneshot, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Craig Tucker, dom! craig tucker, sub! kenny mccormick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapewormprincess/pseuds/tapewormprincess
Summary: the oneshot in which Kenny was Craig's favorite secret to keep (all to himself).
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Six Thirty

**Author's Note:**

> when you sleep - my bloody valentine

It was always late in the evening when they'd see each other. They'd wait until the sun started to set over the little mountain town, before Craig would pick up the phone, and call his favorite blonde.

"Get ready. I'll be there in five." 

It was like clockwork, a steady routine, that both boys had been doing in secret for months. Neither of them had to hide their sexuality, but their relationship, on the other hand, was a different story.

Kenny wasn't even sure what their "relationship" was. Craig always tensed up at the word "dating", but he was _way_ more territorial than a "friend" should be.

Kenny climbed out of his bedroom window, hoping not to make a noise. He hit the ground, wincing a little bit, as he bit his tongue to stay quiet. 

He was a lot more worried about waking up one of the homeless druggies behind SoDaSoPa than he was his own parents. It's not like they cared when he snuck out, anyways.

Craig's parents were far more strict, though. He'd wait until after dinner, when his parents were both in their room, before he'd sneak out. He also had to avoid Tricia, knowing very well that she'd tattle on him in a heartbeat.

Kenny stood outside in his front yard, shivering from the cold, with his parka zipped all the way up. His fingers were numb and his nose was cold, but the adrenaline rush he got from seeing the raven haired boy always warmed him up from the inside out.

Just as a car began approaching, he heard his phone go off in his pocket. He knew it was from Craig, letting him know the car was his, but Kenny didn't need conformation. He spent so many nights with Craig in that car, he could pick it out of an entire parking lot.

The car came to a halt right in front of the McCormick's broken mailbox, and Kenny ran over to the passenger side, swinging the door open with excitement. As soon as he was seated inside, he felt the warm air from the car's heater hit his face. 

"Thank god, it's fucking freezing outside." Kenny sighed, taking the parka off, as Craig put the car in reverse, looking over his shoulder with one hand on the steering wheel. Kenny swore he could stare at Craig like that forever.

"Sorry, I should've told you I had to stop somewhere and get something." he said, driving away from the Mccormick residence.

"Get what?"

Craig reached down and grabbed a convenient-store bag from the floorboard, handing it over to the blonde. Kenny opened the bag to find two candy bars, an energy drink, and a pack of cigarettes.

"Thanks, Tucker. You're a real gift." Kenny smiled, crooked teeth on full display, before leaning over and planting a kiss on the stoic boy's face.

"Yea, yea, whatever." he mumbled, wiping the kiss away, with the sleeve of his jacket. 

"Hey, don't wipe away my kisses, asshole." Kenny whined.

Craig looked over at the pouting boy and rolled his eyes, before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, and kissing him quickly at the red light.

When they pulled away, Kenny's cheeks were bright red and he could hardly wait the two more left turns it took to get to their destination. He felt anxious and jittery in the passenger seat, but he knew Craig had a thing for twitchy blondes, anyways.

He opened the energy drink and downed it, watching intently as Craig made the final turn into Stark's Pond.

Not even a full minute after Craig parked the car, Kenny was rushing to get his seatbelt off. Craig grabbed him by his shirt roughly, pulling him in for another kiss, as he breathlessly mumbled, "Get in the back seat. Now."

Kenny wasted no time, and opted for crawling into the backseat instead of getting out the car. He almost kicked Craig in the face though, and apologized multiple times for the ungracefulness of it all.

Craig's legs were too long to even think about crawling into the backseat, so he got out the car instead. He tried to get out as fast as possible though, in fear that if anyone was watching, it wouldn't look suspicious. 

Once both boys were in the backseat, Craig's lips were immediately attached to Kenny's neck, sucking and biting hard enough to leave bruises for days.

He used one hand to wrap around the blonde's throat, as he kissed his way down to Kenny's collarbones, while his other hand unzipped Kenny's pants.

The smaller boy squirmed underneath him, bucking his hips up and whining, as Craig slowly slid his hand under the waistband of the boy's underwear.

"Please," Kenny moaned out, spreading his legs, as he gripped onto Craig for support. 

His hand was dangerously close to Craig's own erection, making the raven haired boy bite down on Kenny's neck a little harder than intended, almost drawing blood.

Kenny began rubbing Craig's hard cock through his jeans, already feeling the precum leaking through the fabric.

"Fuck," Craig moaned into Kenny's neck, before roughly pulling the blonde into his lap. Kenny moved his hips in a circular motion, the friction alone being enough to nearly set him off. 

As Kenny continued grinding against Craig's lap, the raven haired boy wrapped both hands around the blonde's neck, choking him so hard that Kenny was afraid he'd pass out.

"Who the fuck do you belong to?" Craig asked, thrusting his hips up sharply, and making the blonde whine.

"You," Kenny said weakly, struggling to speak with both hands around his neck. 

Craig removed one hand from Kenny's throat, just long enough to slap him hard and leave a handprint. "I said who the fuck do you belong to?"

"I belong to you." Kenny cried, bouncing on Craig's lap in the neediest way possible.

Craig released the grip around Kenny's throat and pulled him closer for another kiss, thrusting up again. "Good boy." 

Kenny rested his head on Craig's shoulder, feeling weaker and weaker every time Craig thrusted his hips up. He was painfully hard and so close to finishing, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed to yet. It'd be embarrassing to cum this quickly in front of him, anyways.

"Please," he whined, grinding against Craig's hard-on. "Please fuck me."

With one swift movement, Craig grabbed Kenny's waist and pushed him down onto the backseat, getting on top of him.

He yanked Kenny's pants down along with his underwear, and spread his legs before getting in between them. 

He shoved two fingers into Kenny's mouth, commanding for him to suck. Kenny did as ordered, watching and enjoying the way Craig moaned with the blonde's mouth around his fingers.

He pulled them out suddenly and moved them down between Kenny's legs, sliding one finger in the blonde slowly.

They had never gone this far before, only grinding against each other, and occasionally jerking each other off, so Kenny was taken a bit back. He wasn't complaining though, regardless if it hurt.

Craig added a second finger once Kenny had relaxed, and he could tell from the way Kenny's breathing changed that he liked it.

It wasn't long before Craig was unzipping his own pants and pulling out his cock, as he jerked off to the sight of fingering his friend.

"I want you so fucking bad." he groaned, kissing Kenny as he fingered him faster. 

He used his free hand to pull Kenny by his hair, guiding his head down, to suck him off. Craig forced Kenny to take all of it, and smiled proudly when the blonde began gagging and choking, tears forming in his eyes.

"You take my cock so well, baby." He praised the blonde.

He fucked the smaller boys throat until he was sick of hearing him cry, and pulled away to give the blonde a second to breathe.

Before Kenny could even finish catching his breath though, Craig was already lining himself up and pushing in slowly.

"Oh fuck," Kenny grasped onto Craig's shoulders tightly, wincing in pain. "Ow, ow, ow."

"You good?"

"Yea," Kenny squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to ignore the pain. He's wanted this for awhile, but he also underestimated just how big Craig's cock would be. "Just go slow, okay?"

Craig nodded and moved his hips slowly, allowing the small boy time to adjust. 

He kept at a slow steady pace for several minutes, until finally he couldn't take it any longer. He thrusted forward harshly, as Kenny let out a pained yelp. Before Kenny could even cry or complain, Craig wrapped both hands around his throat again, squeezing even harder than before.

He fucked Kenny rough, positive now that if anyone was watching from the outside, they'd know _very_ well what the two were doing.

The car was starting to shake and the windows were fogging up, but Craig didn't care. He shoved three fingers down Kenny's throat as he fucked him, enjoying the sight of the blonde gagging and crying.

Craig was sweating, his messy black hair looking like he took a swim in the pool, but Kenny found him even more attractive this way somehow, even through tears.

Kenny already knew that his insides would be bruised and torn up tomorrow, with how hard Craig was fucking him, and how deep he was inside of him.

"Am I being too rough?" Craig asked, hitting that spot inside of Kenny that made him weak in the knees and see stars.

"Not at all," Kenny lied, letting out a pained whine. He's been hurt worse before, at least this time it could be a little enjoyable.

  
Craig sped up his pace, moving in a circular motion similar to the way Kenny was when he was grinding against him.

Kenny arched his back, leaving scratch marks all over Craig in the process, with his legs locked around the taller boys waist.

"You're such a good little slut for me," he growled in Kenny's ear and sending a firework-like feeling throughout the blonde's entire body.

His eyes were watering and the ceiling looked like it was spinning, but he didn't want it to ever end.

"Mine." Craig moaned, his thrusts beginning to get sloppy as he kissed down Kenny's neck and chest. "You're all mine."

"All yours." 

He could tell when Craig was close, because he felt his cock begin to twitch. Kenny weakly wrapped both legs around the taller boy tighter, hoping that he wouldn't pull away when he came.

Craig took the hint, and tightened his grip on Kenny's throat as he released inside of him, filling him up with cum just as Kenny came all over his own stomach.

Craig didn't even bother pulling out after he finished, and instead just continued laying on top of Kenny, as he listened to the sound of his own heartbeat.

  
It was times like these that Kenny really wished would last forever. Even if Craig only said what he did because of the sex, it still remained true.

Kenny was all his.

"Fuck," he said breathlessly. "I hope we didn't get cum all over my mom's car."

Kenny laughed and pushed Craig off of him, reaching for his shirt that was now laying in the floorboard of the backseat, next to the bag of melted candy bars and cigarettes.

"Even if there isn't cum everywhere, I'm pretty sure she knows what sex smells like." Kenny smirked, using the shirt to wipe away his own sweat, before pulling it over his head.

"Yea," Craig smiled. "Probably."

Kenny reached for his pants next, but felt a wave of sadness wash over him as he was putting them on. He always enjoyed spending time with Craig, but he hated getting ready to leave.

"Wanna go get ice cream?" he asked, trying his best to stall.

"Can't, if my dad notices the car is gone again, I'll get my ass beat."

"Hm." Kenny sighed sadly. 

Craig could always tell when Kenny was sad, so he reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder softly. "Hey, I'll see you again tomorrow, alright? It's not the end of the world, man."

"Yea, I guess so." Kenny pouted. "I'm just gonna miss you."

Craig rolled his eyes and pulled Kenny close, letting the blonde lay his head on his chest. "Stop doing that, you always gotta make shit sad right before I leave. Just enjoy the time we're spending together now."

"Fine." he mumbled into Craig's NASA shirt, letting out a deep sigh. "But you swear you'll come back tomorrow?"

"Swear it, cross my heart."

Kenny could never make that same promise, with his infinite streak of dying and all, but he was always happy to know that Craig could.


End file.
